


Long Hard Road

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [12]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the 'secrets' from the All American Reject's video for their song 'Dirty Little Secret'.<br/>This secret: I haven't spoken to my dad in ten years... and it kills me every day.<br/>Can (and in fact should) be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Hard Road

“And in business news: famed entrepreneur William Ellison is set to return to Cascade after an absence of thirteen years…”

Jim shut off the television in a mixture of disgust and sadness. Next to him he could feel Blair’s increasing curiosity and a smile found its way to his lips in spite of himself. That was one thing he could always count on, Blair’s uncompromising and insatiable thirst for knowledge, especially when it came to him.

Sighing, he turned to his partner and pressed their lips together, stalling the questions that he knew Blair was dying to ask and hoping to sufficiently distract him so that he wouldn’t ask. But even as he revelled in the feeling of Blair’s mouth, he knew that he was only delaying the inevitable.

Pulling away, he rested their foreheads together as he began to explain.  
“He’s my father. Growing up it seemed that nothing I did was good enough. He wanted me to go into the business with him, he was so pissed off when I joined the military instead.”

Jim closed his eyes, flashes of images from the past flickered past his mind’s eye, a commanding, disdainful voice haunting his memory. Briefly kissing Blair again, he sat back, thumb stroking slowly back and forth over the side of Blair’s neck.  
“We rarely spoke to each other, usually exchanging a few words on birthdays and Christmas and then even that tapered off.”

Jim looked sadly away from Blair, focusing on the blank television screen, watching as though a film played out upon it’s surface. When he spoke his voice was hollow, he’d long since tried shut out all emotions regarding his family.  
“I haven’t spoken to my father in ten years… and it kills me every day.”

Silently, Blair reached over and drew Jim into his arms, holding him and offering comfort. Jim rested his cheek atop Blair’s head, his nose in those riotous curls, every breath full of Blair’s scent and felt the pain recede slightly, not gone but at bay for now. He sighed, awed by the unconditional love that Blair offered him and knew that Blair was the only family he needed and would ever need.


End file.
